Ryozanpaku's Newest Guest
by G3neSyS
Summary: Naruto wakes up in a world unlike the one he remembers... from what little he CAN remember. Trapped in this alien place, he needs to build himself a new life, and find new goals as a martial artist – perhaps with a little help from the masters of Ryozanpaku.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, but what I do own is a very particular set of skills... skills that I will use to write the sh!t out of the following story.

**Warning:** First Story Written, like, ever... sooo take it easy on me

* * *

**Ryozanpaku's newest guest**

**Prologue **

* * *

It was a nice morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping. People were starting to wake up to the sun rays' signal of a new, bright day. Some were already enjoying the comforting coolness brought by the morning breeze, while many were still lying lazy in their beds, trying to sneak in a few more minutes of sleep after their scheduled waking time. One of the singing birds glide beside the short buildings, seeing its reflection in the windows and considering it a flight companion. She stops by one window, resting on the perch in front of it, rests its wings and … *BZZZT* *BZZZT* *WHACK!* *SLAM!* The little bird, startled, quickly takes flight. "Uh…" a groaning moan started to be heard from behind the glass. "I hate clocks…why in the world did I set up one in the first place?"the figure looks towards the calendar on a wall and blinks a few times.

"April first…"a small smile starts to spread on his face. 'A new beginning' he quickly got out of bed and heads to the bathroom, looks in the mirror and was greeted with sky blue eyes, spiked sun kissed hair and tan skin.

His apartment was small and modest. The bed, left undone, was occupying most of his bedroom space, while the floor could barely be seen from all the laundry he had left lying around, making a mosaic of colors. Two steps away was the bathroom door, where the boy was waking himself up with a splash of cold water.

The blonde takes a quick shower then goes to the kitchen to eat his breakfast "Let's see what ramen should I eat today…beef? pork? or chicken? Decisions…decisions." He grabs the one with pork and starts to prepare it.

'Goddamn few minutes… why couldn't it be in a few seconds?!' Immediately after the ramen was ready he started to chow down. He burns his tongue out of his impatience, and blows twice on the noodles he had collected with his chopsticks before proceeding to enjoy his meal.

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki… or so I remember, I've arrived in this world around 6 months ago, my memories are scattered, I know I'm not from this world, I know my age, I know I was some kinda fighter for my… leader but for now that's kinda it.' Naruto sighs greatly, he went through a lot of hardships and challenges since he came here especially since when he had just arrived he barely had a few memories.

'However that's over, my memories will keep coming back to me until I will have all my answers' He finishes his breakfast and goes to put on his clothes "Today is the day I start my first year of high school, the beginning of a new life!" Our hero makes an excited but nervous smile, though he could not wait to start, he could not help but feel uneasy as well like he feared something.

The blonde starts putting on his uniform which consists of a white shirt, a long sleeved blue jacket and blue trousers 'Hmm…later I'll put my own touch on the uniform… though at least I'll leave it unbuttoned ', "Now where is my satchel?" He looks for it through and through, the search made more difficult by the untidiness of his apartment. He looks under the bed, under the table, under the nightstand, even under a pile of dirty laundry he didn't bother to put in the bin. He got a little frustrated seeing time slipping by. He decided he couldn't lose too much time and disappointed, and hurried to leave the apartment. And then he finds it – laying on the hanger, as he put it especially so he could find it with ease and not forget about it. The satchel was mainly a slightly dark red, with black leatherworking for the handles and such details. He then locks the door and leaves his apartment heading towards the high school.

"Ah…it sure is a great morning, the sun is shining, the sakura trees are blooming." The boy takes a moment to take in the scenery; the rose tree crests give him a warm, welcomed feeling; the smell of blooming flowers invade his nostrils; a slight breeze picks up a delicate petal and gently brushes it against his cheek. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, a smile growing on his expression. Somehow, being amongst the trees, surrounded by nature makes him feel at peace, and makes him feel like… at home…*BUMP* "Huh?" Naruto blinks as he felt someone bump into him, he looks back and sees someone on the ground with the long sleeved blue school uniform he had, medium length spiky brown hair and with a yin-yang badge on the left side of his collar.

"Ouch…" the person groaned "Did I bump into a tree or something alike?" the brunette looks up to see he bumped into a person and starts to panic as he notices his appearance 'He looks like he is one of those yankees!' "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! The brunette quickly got on his feet and kept on bowing he then looked at the time and, with a surprised expression, mumbled something about it and started running … slowly, but he was running.

Naruto blinked at what just happened and smiled amused" Well that was funny… wait didn't he have the same uniform as me? And he said something about the time… Oh fuck! I'm late! 'I was so engrossed with enjoying the scenery that I forgot to hurry a little!' The blonde makes a thoughtful expression "Well… time to use _that_ shortcut, maybe I'll even find _her._"

Naruto jumps a fence and gets to a silent construction site, too early in the morning for the workers to start showing up. He then climbs a wall separating the site from a residential area and starts walking on it. Getting close to his destination, he jumps on the rooftop of one of the short, single-story houses and then jumps on the other side, where he finds the main city storm drain. 'Aaand what do you know, there she is!' "Hey Miu-san!"

A figure was on the other part of the drain, it was a girl with the female version of his uniform: a long sleeved blue jacket, white shirt, red skirt , blue socks , a red ribbon tied to her shirt, a long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a braided hair, leaving a few strands loose to fall on her forehead, making her glasses seem larger as they needed to cover a more exposed looked towards him and smiles.

"Naruto-san! I wasn't expecting you to actually use my shortcut!" Miu said surprised that her fellow blond remembered her secret path.

Naruto jumps the 70 feet drain; if anyone would've seen they would've thought he was suicidal but he landed easily right beside his fellow blonde.

"Neither did I, guess I lost track of time a little…" said the boy while scratching his check with his index finger, a droplet a sweat running down from above his temple. "Anyway let's hurry. We're late!"

Miu nodded "Right!"and both blondes hurry to school.

Our hero takes a glance towards his fellow blonde and makes a small smile 'The girl beside me is Miu Furinji, the first real friend I made since I came here , though our first encounter wasn't too pleasant, mainly because we were trying to knock each other out…' That situation didn't end well for either of them but because of it Naruto got to meet and know Miu and later the residents of Ryozanpaku. A shiver started to run down his spine 'Those guys still scare me… their towering bodies, their exaggerated muscles, the fierce look in their eyes… even their presence felt as though I was surrounded by wild, unstable beasts… though I have to thank them, since because of them 'Naruto crouches a little gathering "energy" in his legs and sprinting, forgetting for a moment about his friend Miu is startled by Naruto's sudden burst of speed "W-Wait!" she says as she picks up her own pace, but her fellow blonde doesn't seem to hear her. 'I got to remember this weird energy I have …'Naruto continues his trail of thought undisturbed' 'now if I knew how it's called… I know it's not what the masters described as ki, which was some kinda physical energy that was under the belly button and I remember well from the masters it was distributed and controlled through breathing techniques... however mine is different, it is located right in the center of my body and... it's a combination of two different energies... the one that the masters described as physical energy and another one... it feels calm, fluid and vigorous. Though I've recently discovered it or re-discovered it, I know it's more potent than just ki ...' "Naruto!" Our hero blinks as he was disturbed out of his musings and notices that they have arrived.

"Mou…" Miu was pouting as she looked at him with a small frown "Not only you weren't paying attention to what I was saying but you suddenly sprinted." She crosses her arms and, while still pouting, turns her head to the side, as if not wanting Naruto anywhere in her field of vision."I thought we were friends!"

Naruto makes an apologetic smile and scratches the back of his head "Sorry… I was lost in thought , I'll treat you with anything you want later"

The blonde female smiles brightly with sparkles in her eyes "Really?! Then I'll see you later!" she waves and heads into the building.

Naruto shakes his head at his friend's antics "Well then, let's see how this high school life is" Our hero makes a confident smile, despite heavy emotions stirring up inside him, as he too enters the building and, by doing so, makes his first step in his new life.

* * *

**Beta's by Ernyei**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys , long time no see ... sorry bout the very late update buttt i had an exam session to take care of .

Well enjoy chapter 1 ^ ^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, but I do own at Starcraft, so beware of mah skillz!

**Warning:** First Story Written, like, ever... sooo take it easy on me

* * *

**Ryozanpaku's newest guest**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

It has been a few days since Naruto has started high school, already starting to become popular because of good looks and his athletic skills, which made him excel at any sports like soccer, basketball, baseball, swimming, sprint and middle-distance running. However, some classes did give him trouble. He found himself in terrible headaches at every math class, physics, and even geography was making him confused. He heard Miu found the classes easy, so he made a mental note to ask her for help on those subjects. For now, our favorite blond slams his head on the desk as soon as the teacher leaves at the end of one of his classes.

"Uh… my head hurts! I could barely keep with any of that crap!" Naruto mumbles as he usually does on math related classes.

"Hehehe… what do you know! Our star has problems after all." The person keeps on chuckling evilly, and there's only one person in Naruto's class that has such an annoying and "evil" voice.

"Nijima cut it out, I'm not in the mood to hear your rambling!" the blond lifts his head to look at the person that was annoying him: he had a rather "alienated" appearance, a slim physique, sharp fingernails, long gangly limbs and green hair, his facial features however were rather demonic a long face with a sharp nose, long pointed ears, a long forked tongue and glaring eyes.

"Oh, but what are you talking about?!" said Nijima with an ironic voice. "Aren't I your close friend?" Naruto frowned with one eyebrow raised higher than the other and with a very annoyed tone responded to his "friend":

"You are not my close friend Nijima. I barely know you and you keep annoying the shit out of me!"  
'This is Nijima Haruo, my most exasperating class mate, considering that I barely know him! Seriously, this guy just gives me the creeps, he looks like an alien or demon or something. He has a device where he keeps on storing information on everyone from school… that actually intrigues me for some reason. I suspect he might know a few things about me as well, things that I did before even considering going to school, things that, once revealed, may change how people see me… That might be the reason he keeps on pestering me saying he's my friend, like he is imposing something.'

"Oh, come on! You don't really mean that, do you?" Nijima makes a pained face, if he didn't look so demonic maybe someone could've been fooled by it.

"Yes I do." Naruto sighs and rises up from his seat 'Let's see if I can find Miu.' The blonde could hear Nijima yelling after him "Where are you going? Don't just leave me here!" but didn't mind him. His alien-like classmate insisted on following him out of the classroom. "Don't just leave like that! Don't you know it's rude?" he continued even though Naruto did not seem to pay attention. "Don't I at least deserve a _good-bye_? Or a _see ya later_?" he continued, making puppy-eyes at the blonde that just contradicted with his overall look. Finally, he saw someone else of interest and, realizing he is making no progress with his so called friend, decided to tail him instead.

As Naruto was walking down the hallway he could not help himself but smile as he saw the other cheerful students around chatting. Some of them notice him as he passes by and start whispering, while he could pick out some of the things mentioning him, compliments to his good looks and athletic skills, how cool he is, and other such pleasant words. At first he had trouble, his blonde hair and blue eyes giving the people the impression that he was a delinquent, a "yankee", but that got fixed as he stood up for someone as he was getting bullied. Now, he couldn't just blush and feel awkward at what they said as if he wasn't used to praises, yet still he actually felt good. He felt like he really made a good decision by attending high school.

"Huh?" The boy blinks surprised to see the person he was looking for was a few meters in front of him 'Again I was too lost in thought it seems… hey, at least I found her' Naruto grins and proceeds to greet her by tapping her shoulder "Hey Miu-sa~~" Suddenly the boy found himself picked up by Miu by his hand and ready to be thrown 'She really needs to solve this tic of hers or someone might really get hurt…' In mid swing Naruto switches his body so he would fall on his legs in front of her.

"Eh?" In mid swing Miu finally notices who she was throwing and lets her friend land safely. "Naruto-san! How many times do I have to tell you to stop startling me?!" The female blonde made a half concerned and half annoyed look.

Naruto chuckles at his friends antics and then proceeds to raise a brow and look at her with an amused smile. "And how many times have I told you to solve that tic of yours? There will be a day when you will hurt someone with that." The boy started to snicker at the thought, however when he looks at Miu he noticed that she has a guilty face.

"You already did, didn't you? Tell me you didn't send that person to the hospital!" Naruto facepalms thinking of the possible troublesome situation.

"It was an accident! And it wasn't that bad in the first place!" The girl pouted angrily at Naruto's insinuation.

Naruto sweat drops as he looks at Miu and puts his hands in front of him trying to calm her down. "Ok ok, I get it, I was just messing with you! So how's the guy?"

Miu calms down a bit and starts walking. "He is alright for now… however, I'm worried…" The female blonde looks down at the floor, thoughtful, eyebrows raised with a slight frown.

"For now?" Naruto walks besides her and blinks confused at her.

"He is being bullied by someone in the karate club and due to some circumstances Kenichi-san has to fight him."

"So? All he has to is to win, right? It couldn't be that hard right?" The boy raises a brow since he doesn't really know what to say to the situation.

"Well… that is the problem: Kenichi-san doesn't know how to fight …" Miu stops at her class and looks at Naruto.

"Judging from your expression I take it you are gonna teach him how to do it." The male blonde makes a thoughtful expression and snaps his fingers. "You know what? I think I'm gonna tag along since I don't have anything interesting to do today and I'm curious to see you train someone."

Miu smiles gratefully with a brightened expression. "Thank you Naruto-san, I'll see you after classes then." The girl waves and heads in her classroom.

Naruto waves as well and starts heading back to his own class. 'I could've helped the guy with his bully problem, but if he chose to fight by himself I can't budge in… however, does he have enough time to learn how to fight?' The blonde scratches his cheek confused.

After another two hours the classes and club activities were over. Naruto somehow managed to escape Ninjima's annoying presence, got out of school and took Miu's route of jumping the high school's fence.

"So, Miu-san, is this friend of yours coming?" asks a young man of average height, with medium length spiky brown hair.

"Yes Kenichi-san, Naruto-san should arrive any second no~"

Both of them are startled when a figure suddenly jump behind them "Wah!"

"Hoh, is this your new friend, Miu san?"

"Naruto-san!" Miu pouts and points at him with a light glare "Will you stop doing that already?!"

"Eh?!" Kenichi starts to tremble. 'Isn't he the yankee I bumped into a few days ago? What are we gonna do?' he puts his hands on his head, shaking from head to toe as if he was rippling water as his widened eyes with contracted pupils looked to the skies in prayer.

Naruto starts scratching the back of his head and chuckles "Sorry but I don't think so, hmm?" He then looks at Kenichi and blinks 'That guy looks familiar….' Naruto points at Kenichi as he realizes why: "Hey, aren't you the guy that bumped into me a few days ago?"

Kenichi's eyes widen and quickly hides behind Miu, the girl looked confused between the two and fixed her eyes on Naruto. "Have you guys met already?"

He shrugs "You could say that." The blonde male smiles friendly and extends his hand towards Kenichi "Names Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you!"

Kenichi looked surprised at the blonde, calmed down and eventually shook his hand. "Kenichi Shirahama." 'Ok… maybe he isn't as bad as I thought.' The brunette smiles and puts a hand at the back of his head "Pleased to meet you as well!"

Miu smiles as the two just became friends, their group growing even more "Alright you two, let's go!" The two boys nod and follow Miu towards a playground.

When they got to the playground Naruto leaned on a tree that was tied with rope at its trunk by someone, he then pays attention to his friends training.

"Okay… you don't have any problem with learning defense first, right?" Miu starts putting down her glasses and blouse and giving them to Naruto.

"Of c-course we need to start with defense! That's right!" Kenichi was doing a good guy pose and was sweat dropping for some reason.

'Uh… that's very unusual, he's not against it' Miu looked at Kenichi weirdly and sweatdrops. "Now then, attack me" the girl winks at the brunette.

Kenichi looks at Miu with disbelief "What?"

Naruto makes a thoughtful expression at the other blondes words 'Hoh, so Miu wants to show him what a good defense can do and motivate him. Nice!'

The brunette however surprises them both by making a straight face and saying "I can't. As a man I will never lay my hands on a girl! Never!"

Miu sweat drops at Kenichi while Naruto face palmed, however both had the same line of thought 'Something tells me he only acts like a man during useless situations…'

"Hey Miu! Wait a second!" The male blond walks up to the two and cracks his neck "You only want to demonstrate defense, right?"

"Uh yea … why are you asking?" The girl looks at Naruto confused.

"Well, since he has such a difficulty to just attack you, I can just show him what a good defense can do, then you can teach him how." Kenichi blinks and looks at him curiously, getting the feel that he might have just missed on something he could have enjoyed. Miu nods at Naruto while he steps in front of Kenichi.

"Ok Kenichi, I want you to try as hard as you can to punch, kick … hit me" The male blonde puts a hand in his pocket and puts a leg behind the other.

The brunette nods and starts to try and punch Naruto. His first strike seemed to miss him altogether as the blonde makes a slight adjustment to his body position at the last second. "What the..." Kenichi was surprised, but tried a straight punch at his "opponent" without much hesitation. Again, the defender was able to avoid the attack, and again the brunette tried to land a blow. This time, the blonde intercepts the blow halfway with his arm, deflecting it. The quickness, the ease with which he appeared to be dodging the attacks impressed the trainee, daunting on him as he loses faith in his skills. 'I can't even hit the guy at all!' he thinks as he tries another punch. Realizing it wouldn't work, he decides to try and surprise the blonde with a kick, a move he has yet to use. But in the end, Kenichi was caught by surprise as the defender not only managed to escape the blow, but also escape out of the brunettes sight altogether. The attacker did not falter yet, and went on trying a flurry of blows.

'Damn!' He missed 10 times already and Naruto seemed as if nothing happened. "What is this!?" He couldn't believe it, he couldn't land a single hit. Each time he saw one of his fists, knees, feet or even elbows about to hit him, the blonde just moved swiftly, almost gracefully, out of the way. "Damn it!" He was already out of breath and collapses.

"As you can see, if you have a strong defense sometimes there is no need to even hit the opponent, though from a defensive position you can go on an attack position as well" Naruto then nods at Miu and leans back on the tree and lets the girl teach Kenichi.

"The key element is … the movement of your feet." The girl of the group then proceeds to demonstrate the stance and the foot work. While she was showing it to Kenichi, Naruto was also looking at the technique. 'I'm actually interested in that thing, though it looks a little weird it seems good enough for a sidestep.' Naruto keeps on listening as Miu demonstrates how he can dodge with it and even attack.

The male blonde now looks at Kenichi as he was trying to get it "Is this… how you do it? Put your left foot's tip opposite of your right foot's …" The brunette tries to do the footwork but falls face first into the dirt as he loses balance. He gets up and tries again, but again he fails miserably and falls over a fence, on his back. "WAH!" he said as he bumped hi head.

Naruto sighs as he tries the technique himself. While the male blonde concentrates on learning the technique Miu helps Kenichi to rise and makes an awkward poker face. "Let's focus on memorizing the steps first shall we?"

Kenichi couldn't just sweat drop at her expression "Oh… Okay…"

Miu then proceeds to show Kenichi the technique again, and while he tries it again, she notices why he kept on failing. "This step is a continuous movement … That means you're doing two movements at one time, GU BO … PA BO… GU BO." The exhausted brunette looked curiously and carefully at her feet.

The brunette then started trying again. Though he did a little better, fatigue got the better of him and so he still failed "I can't do this… this is going nowhere!"

"You should go home now, you have a week to practice the technique." she said with a worried face and both hands under her chin.

Naruto stops trying out the technique himself as he notices his comrades about to go. "Huh? Are we leaving?" he asked confused, looking at Miu and Kenichi, and approaches them. "Hey, I think I got this technique down Miu-san." Naruto demonstrates the technique with a few mistakes but still managed to do it.

" …" Kenichi started to shed anime tears as he saw Naruto already learning it. "I'm trash, there's no way I can win!" his whole body was emanating a depressed aura.  
He falls to his knees, holding his head between his palms, and screams internally 'I could't even keep my balance while this guy just masters it in a few moments! I'm really gonna die!' He then quickly lays on his back and starts hitting the ground with his fists and feet like a spoiled child that was denied a demand, continuing his thoughts. 'I don't wanna' die yet! I don't wanna' die yet!' He resumes his previous position. 'I-If I'm gonna' die anyway, I might as well put an end to it myself. Maybe I can die gently and painlessly.' Images of him hanging, or jumping into a seemingly bottomless pit appeared, but he started to shed more tears as he thought the strangulation or the landing would still cause him terrible pain.

The female then glared at the male blonde who started to scratch the back of his head. "Uh… don't worry Kenichi, I've started these things before you so it's a little easier for me to learn them." He then chuckles a little.

Eventually Kenichi got over his depressed state and looked at his two friends. "Miu-san … Naruto-san, thank you very much." He said, bowing his head pleased.

After Miu puts on her blouse and glasses, she makes a concerned smile. "Then, don't go too hard on yourself …" 'I got a feeling he'll be pushing himself over his limit."

"Train hard Kenichi, however don't forget to rest as well." Naruto waves at the two and heads for home, the other two departing after as well.

The male blonde, still a bit unfamiliar with the park and the area around it, took a moment to look around before getting on his way. The wide street at the end of the path led his eyes towards the horizon where he could recognize some of the buildings. He figured out where he needs to go and headed off. The tall buildings at the other end of the wide street slowly started to diminish in height as he advanced. A few intersections later, the streets grew thin, surrounded by vegetation and single-story houses. Naruto looked up at the high-raised buildings he left behind, seeing them more like mountains than constructions. He briefly had the impression of four imposing figures drawn, or rather carved into the structures, but too brief for him to consider as anything. He went on through the smaller residential area, a preferred long way he was more accustomed to and one he enjoyed when compared to the sky-swallowing big streets. Soon enough he found his neighborhood, composed of medium-sized buildings, modest, if not too modest. He opens the rusty, screeching staircase door and slowly climbs the stairs, thoughtful.

"Or so I said…" Our hero mutters as he unlocks his apartment and hangs his satchel on the rack beside the entrance. He goes in the tight hallway that connects his bedroom with his living room/kitchen where an almost concealed wardrobe was built into the wall. He starts undressing and takes one of his black t-shirts and red shorts. "I've become restless since I started high school…" The blonde grits his teeth as he puts on his normal, sports-appropriate clothes. "No memories… why isn't anything showing up?" He questions himself as he slides his hands through the short sleeves of the shirt. He then starts walking back and forth in the small hallway. "Not even a glimpse of something?" Naruto walks out of the apartment, locks it and goes outside. 'I've gotta train, or else I'll go nuts if this keeps up…' He energetically climbs down the stairs. 'Maybe I should take on the masters of Ryozanpaku's offer… to train there sounds good since I don't need to find a place to train by myself.'

The teenager starts his training with a jog, doing a few laps around the city and then stopping in an empty park, the blonde starts doing a few basic exercises: pushups, sit ups and crunches. After the exercises, Naruto started to do the side step technique Miu showed them. 'Hm… luckily it's similar to the side step I know. I should master it by tomorrow.' After the blonde finished with his side step training he started punching and kicking a tree. The tree in question had seen better days as it had holes in the side and in the front. 'Alright now… it's time to practice my forms.' he thought after several hundred blows laid upon the tree. Even though his body was getting tired and sore, Naruto takes a deep breath and takes a basic stance, he then starts to punch and kick the air like he was fighting an imaginary opponent. 'Why do I feel like after I met Miu and the masters that my form is… sloppy and retarded?' He keeps on "fighting" until he collapses on the ground breathing heavily. 'I think that as of tomorrow I'll accept the masters' offer to train there… they might be able to help me perfect my fighting style.'

Our hero lies with heavy breaths on the ground, resting after his training. His stomach was growling as he did not even bother to eat before leaving from home. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and covered his clothes almost entirely. The moon was in the sky for a while now, most likely being past midnight. He gets up, slightly shaking, and starts walking home. Exhausted, his mind could barely think of anything but the warmth of his bed and of the food that will soon fill his belly. He slowly makes his way home with a mind at peace, calmed… for now. One could say that he could no longer remember that he had forgotten much of his past.

As the week passes by Naruto met up with Kenichi and Miu to help the brunette train in the side step technique pointing out his mistakes and helping with spars demonstrating it. With a bit of insight Naruto tried to help Kenichi even more by explaining things more to his understanding. The male blonde accepted the masters' offer of training at Ryozanpaku where he mastered the side step technique. Now that our hero accepted the masters' offer he was allowed to use its equipment, much to his delight, and have found great help in its tenants.

The male blonde also started in tagging along with Kenichi and Miu when they were going to school and he was left very amused as he saw his brunette friend doing the steps while going to school. Kenichi had trained this way all week, and now it was finally the time for his match.

* * *

**With Kenichi**

The tall room of the karate club, lit by the bright sunlight coming through the high-placed windows, was filled solely by the eager members of the club and their cheers for the upcoming battle. "The loser quits, right?" yelled one of members, while another advised "Hey Diamonji! Don't kill him!" In front of them, our little Kenichi was standing face to face with a lumbering figure.

The bully named Daimonji had a pissed off face as he towered over Kenichi "Are you ready, midget? It'll only be till you surrender or "**pass out**"."

"Err… alright …" Kenichi had a distressed expression, sweating bullets as he was looking at the towering bully 'Calm down, you've trained for this … both Miu-san and Naruto-san helped me!'

A random guy acted as a referee standing between them. "Alright! Begin!" He beings the match and steps back to watch the fight. Some guys from around the referee start to cheer "Kick his ass!" "Kill him in one hit!"

Daimonji takes his stance and looks furious at Kenichi "I've never imagined myself fighting a shrimp like you! Then one day, you came along and decided to fight me"

The brunette takes his own stance as he saw Daimonji preparing to attack, his courage starting to falter by the second.

"You really are stupid!" The bully finally acted and throwing a heavy punch towards Kenichi.

The brunette broke his stance from fear and tries to block the strike with both of his hands, that proved to be a mistake as Daimonji's strike not only lifted him off the ground but had him fly into the wall and hit the ground hard. His hands were numb out of pain as well, if the shiver was anything to go by.

The referee called out the result "Out!" as some of the other guys from the background were amused by Daimonji's display of strength: "Wow, he flew far!" "Hahaah! Sure is funny!"

A figure sighs as he was looking with his blue eyes at the scene from the upper window of the Karate club "Ah-ah… that idiot faltered at the last second …" The figure shakes his head as he saw the referee walking towards Kenichi.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to surrender?" The referee looked uninterested at the brunette.

"Urk…" Kenichi bites his sleeve and lifts one of his hands, he then rises up and takes his position with somewhat renewed determination "I'm not done yet."

The other club members started in badmouthing him again "Just give up!" "You'll die if you still want to continue!"

"Hoh? He actually has it… determination." The figure keeps on looking interested at the match 'Come on Kenichi you can do it… just try at least to do the technique and you will turn this over.'

The referee comes between them again and starts the second round. "Begin!"

Kenichi looks at his opponent with determination as he remembers his training with his friends, he takes his stance and sees Daimonji trying again a straight punch towards him. "Die!"

The brunette narrows his eyes and makes his move, when Daimonji's fist was near on hitting him Kenichi, sidestepped and the bully was left to hit an after image.

"Huh?!" The bully was left confused as he punched air and he didn't feel that Kenichi was right to his side.

The figure grins as he saw the brunette finally used the side step and it looked like everyone was dumbfounded by it 'Hehe… way to go Kenichi, however now comes the other problem… let's see you surpass that one as well.'

Everyone in the club was confused that Kenichi actually dodged the punch, even the referee started to look interested in the match. "What the …" "He moved!"

"When did…" Daimonji looked surprised as he noticed Kenichi to his side and preparing to attack him "Damn it!"

The surprised faces from the club kept on increasing "Wahh!" "He moved to the side!?"

However as Kenichi managed to punch Daimonjis side, it didn't do any bit of damage. "Heh…" The bully grins as he saw the moment to strike, he suddenly kicks Kenichi in the face making him fall on the ground.

"Hahaah! Facing my strength …" Daimonji proceeds to let down a part of gi to show off his bulky muscles "I can't hear you squeal!"

The referee walks up to Kenichi to ask him if he continues, Kenichi rises up. "I'll continue!" he then walks in front of Daimonji again.

The bully was getting more and more pissed as he saw Kenichi standing in front of him. "I really don't understand you little fella …" Daimonji again threw a heavy straight punch towards the brunette.

However, Kenichi manages to side step again and does another attempt to hit his adversary.

Yet again the strike didn't do any damage and the taller teenager tries another punch, yet again Kenichi side steps but notices that his attacks don't have any affect.

"Hahaaha … stupid boy! Running away won't help at all! If none of your attacks work, you'll never win!" Daimonji starts to laugh at Kenichi as he saw the desperation on the brunette's expression.

'Come on Kenichi, notice the hidden meaning of that sidestep! It's within your grasp.' The figure grits his teeth as he saw his friend starting to falter again.'

"Naruto-san!" The figure blinks as he notices Miu just jumped next to him in her pink gymnastic costume that was praising her body, the boy started to blush as he saw her appearance 'Is she serious ?...'

"Hey Miu-san, I see you are worried or curious of Kenichi's fight as well." Naruto smiles as he keeps on looking at the match trying not to stare at her.

"Yes." Miu looks curious through the window and at the match as it unfolded "Up to this point did Kenichi only avoid his attacks?!" The female blonde looked surprised at the situation.

"Yea, that idiot has been doing that for a while … he still hasn't figured out how to fight back yet." Naruto sighs a little, he then looks surprised as Kenichi manages to put down Daimonji while sidestepping.

"Hoh, he is finally figuring it out!" Both blondes smile as they saw Kenichi understanding the meaning of the technique.

Daimonji suddenly rises up furious as he realizes Kenichi actually knocked him down "I'll tear you apart!" Yet again the taller teenager threw a heavy straight punch at the brunette. Kenichi just side stepped again, however, as he gets to the side he rises up his right hand to the bullies chin and uses his right leg to knock him out of balance letting physics to the job as Daimonji falls on his back unconscious .

Miu clapped happily, Naruto did a good guy pose and the other club members had a look of disbelief.

Then the other club members started to gather around Kenichi and Daimonji, the referee looked at the bully surprised "This punk, he passed out! Bring some water" " Didcha see that?! Did that brat really just win?!"

Even the winner himself was surprised "Did … Did I win?"

Suddenly Daimonji regains conscious and looked surprised at Kenichi who was looking at him startled.

"That was nothing! That doesn't count!" The bully then looks around trying to convince the other club members of something.

The referee however found it cowardly and told him to quit the club.

However Daimonji didn't give up "That… that wasn't an attack, that was a trick!" The bully started to complain and cry at the situation he was in "I…I…I don't want to quit this club!"

Kenichi noticed something and points out the referee that he is right "This match, I lost because I made an infringement of the rules." The brunette then picks up his belongings and leaves as his ex-club remained confused and surprised.

Miu looks interested at what Kenichi just did and smiles 'Hehe … what an interesting person.' she then rises up to leave and looks at Naruto.

"Quite an interesting fight, right Naruto-san?"

The male blonde rises up as well, cracks his neck a little and looks back at his friend "I gotta agree, this new friend of ours is really interesting…"

"Yep, sorry Naruto-san but I have to go back to the club, see ya later!" Miu then "takes flight" towards the trees, grabs a branch and works on it like on a pair of gymnastics bars, swings off towards the other end of the tree spinning in the air in all directions yet keeping her composure and landing perfectly. She then heads towards her gymnastic club.

Our hero makes a grin as he jumps down from the Karate club building. 'I feel like my life will start going hectic again, though by joining the Ryozanpaku dojo that would've happened sooner or later… hehehe … I can't wait! Now then … I wonder if the elder will mind me using karate-bums equipment today as well.'

* * *

**Beta's by Ernyei**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


End file.
